Innocence
by TheDarkKira
Summary: Eren is in a financial trouble. Ever since his mother passed away, who used to pay all of his college funds, he's been getting piles and piles of bills. They're all counting up and he needs help. After getting advice from Jean, he decides to listen to him. Thus he meets with his landlord, Levi, and sets up a special arrangement plan. But, he soon finds more than he bargained for.
1. Febuary

**A.N: I hope you enjoy this. Inspired by 'Innocence' by Halestorm. It's a great song and, for me, Levi x Eren fit perfect for that whole album~**

* * *

_Chapter 1: February _

_'You're running towards the wall'_

* * *

He was forced onto his knees as a finger rustled through his hair. Gripping on to the strands that threw his head back. He yelped feeling the pain. How did this become routine?

Fingers traced along his lips. He leaned in to the graceful, yet, razor-like touch. Why did he let it get like this? He remembered the all too sudden decision he had to make a while back.

He was sitting at the simple, brown table that was inherited to him by his late mother. As he sat there with his head buried into his hands, stacks of letters piled onto each other. Some were opened, some were not. They all said the same thing, that he had owed this much on his college expenses.

He didn't know he could let this slide the way it did. Ever since he was little he was good with money, but a lot has changed when his mother died three weeks ago. He sighed.

Before then, she had been the one paying his bills for college. Now that she was gone he had nothing. The insurance money, that he had gotten for her death, was being used for half of the funeral expenses. The rest was being paid with half of his rent money.

The only little money he had was for basically a quarter of the rent and to provide himself with food. He combed his fingers through his hair. For him getting a job was impossible enough.

Everytime he would go apply they would always either turn him down or not even give him a response. He could admit, he was struggling a lot. It was getting a lot worse actually.

It even has reached to the point where he was going to use the rest of his rent money to, at least, pay off a little bit of the college bills. It seemed like a great idea, but he didn't know how to go about doing that without getting evicted. A lump came up in the back of his throat, everything was circling him and he had no idea how to fix things.

He decided that he needed some fresh air for a while. He headed into the living room where he opened the main window and sat at the ledge. He looked outside and wondered if he was the only one struggling like this.

Suddenly, a familiar face came into view. He wiped a tear away, "Good afternoon, Sir." he greeted from the second story window.

His landlord, Levi, looked up and waved a bit, before heading into the main gates of the apartment building.

He smiled as he took a gulp of the fresh air that smelled of coffee and donuts. It had always smelled like that throughout the day since a coffee shop was right across the street. Thinking about it now, the university that he went to was also conveniently across the street as well.

He shut the window and walked back to the pile of messy papers. He stared in awe and let out a huge sigh. It must be about at least 3,000 dollars he had owed the college now.

He was starting to get sick of this. He needed some advice and maybe someone to vent to. He slid out his phone ready to call a friend.

But who could he possibly call without them worrying so much? Armin would only insist on offering him money, which Eren didn't want to deal with having to owe him money. Mikasa would only want him to move back in with her, but he'd only feel like a burden. He sighed once again.

He could always call Jean, he had helped him many times before with advice. He was the only one he could go to when he didn't need anybody worrying about him. He groaned as he called him.

He tapped his fingers vigorously on the table waiting for the ringing to stop. "What?" Jean answered sounding pissed off like usual.

"Jean, I need help." he said, his voice lined with sadness.

Jean sighed. "It's that bad that you called a loser like me?" he joked.

"Kinda, yeah." he stated. "Just come over, I _really _need someone to talk to." he said almost about to cry. He could still feel the lump in the back of his throat, that was now hurting him.

Jean sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"I'll be here." he said trying to fight back all his feelings. He hung up the phone, turned it off, and laid on his bed. He decided to take a nap for a bit.

Minutes later, Jean knocked on the door. "Eren," he called through the closed door a bit worried like. Groggily, he propped himself off the bed and headed towards the door.

He opened it to see Jean who looked shocked at Eren's appearance. "Come in," he said opening the door a bit wider.

Jean walked in. "Jeez, Eren," he said in complete shock. "You look like a mess."

Eren sighed closing the door and then heading over to the table he had been sitting at all afternoon. Jean sat across from him still looking worried. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, thanks, I wanna know what's up with you." he insisted.

He took a deep breathe in and breathed out slowly. "As you know, my mother died. A week ago, I got the insurance money and I used, almost all of it, to pay for the funeral. But," he paused taking a sigh. "It wasn't enough, so I used half my rent money to pay the rest."

Jean leaned back a bit. "Wow, so what are all these?" he asked looking at the piles of bills.

"College expenses, before, my mom would pay them. I was thinking I should use whatever rent money I have to pay the rest of it." he simply stated shaking his head.

"What about finally getting a job? You said that you wanted to get one, right?" he asked.

Eren scoffed and rested his head on the table. "If anyone would hire me, everyone who I applied to turned me down."

"I know something that you can do." Jean said standing up and walking closer to Eren.

"Hm?"

Jean sat at the edge of the table and leaned in uncomfortably close. "I had a friend, who lived in these apartment buildings a while back." he began. "Who ran into the same thing as you did."

Eren listened intently raising an eyebrow. "What did they do?"

He smiled. "They 'payed with their body' if you know what I mean." he said leaning back smirking to himself.

Eren stood up. "What do you take me for? Some manwhore who goes around fucking everybody for free stuff?" he semi-yelled.

Jean took Eren into the bedroom and closed the door. "Shh," he said raising a finger to his mouth.

"What?" Eren whispered angrily.

"Armin told me not to tell you, but I think it's about damn time." he semi-whispered. "You're 'landlord' is a huge pervert."

Eren raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "How would you know?"

"Remember when you first moved in, me and Armin were bringing up that sofa. When your landlord, what was his name?" he recalled.

Eren sighed. "Levi," he answered.

"Right," he said and then continued. "Levi came up to us asking if we were your friends. Of course we said 'Yeah' and if I remember correctly he said something about getting the telescope ready." he looked down trying to remember exactly what the man had said.

"He said that in front of you guys?" he asked questionably.

"No, when he passed us by. Like he was talking to himself." he answered.

Eren laughed. "So, you're telling me: My landlord, for two years, has been spying on me?" he asked rhetorically.

Jean nodded and pointed to the bedroom that was right across from his. "He's spying on us right now."

Eren glanced looking out through his peripheral vision. He could easily see the other bedroom's light on and resting next to the window was a telescope. He laughed looking back at Jean. "And you wanted me to fuck him for a free apartment?" he said jokingly.

"It was a suggestion. He already likes you plus my friend did the same thing. It's not like it's hard to do." he said sounding serious. "Plus, you'll get a good fuck out of him." he said jokingly with a wink.

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Jean, just leave. I shouldn't have called you." he said angrily.

"Fine," he said acting offended. "I'll go." he turned around leaving the apartment.

He almost had jumped when he heard the door slam. He walked over to the door and locked it up with a sigh. Maybe Jean was right, maybe he should just go over to Levi's place. Give him a night of his life in exchange for free rent.

He shook his head as he weighed his options. It either could go one of two ways. He would go over there, do it, and live in the apartment for free while paying his college bills. Or don't go and suffer more as the bills stack up.

He sighed for the final time as he headed into his bedroom. With a flick of the switch the bedroom across his' light turned off. He turned his back to the window as he opened up his closet.

He slowly stripped off his shirt and replaced it with a loosely fitted one that was basically see-through. Next he pulled of his jeans and replaced them with white ones that, according to his friends and exes, made his ass look great.

He looked over his shoulder to the other bedroom. Their light was still turned off. He smiled and turned his own bedroom light off and headed outside.

It was dark out now as he walked down the stairs. His stomach was churning as he knew what he was about to do. It wasn't a very long walk since their apartments were side-by-side.

He took a deep breath in and out as he knocked on the door before him. He gripped on the edge of his shirt as he knew what was, yet, to come. In his head he was rehearing lines.

Soon the door opened to a short man with a cigarette in his mouth. "What?" he asked puffing out smoke. He leaned himself against the doorway.

"Um," Eren paused for a moment trying to calm his nerves. "I wanted to talk about the rent."

Levi paused for a moment. "Fine," he said turning heading inside. "Come in."

Eren followed him and closed the door behind them.


	2. That Night

_Chapter 2: That Night_

_'But you don't know me at all'_

* * *

He followed his landlord, Levi, into the apartment. He was lead into a small dining room where Levi sat at a small, grey table. He put out his cigarette in the small brownish ashtray. He kept his cold glare on the younger man.

His nerves were getting to him, but he can't back down now. He sat across from him and waited patiently for Levi to speak. But, he continued to get glared at by those cold grey eyes.

The gaze finally broke as he sighed. "So, the rent?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah," he said. He took in a breath. He began to tell Levi everything that was going on. About how his mother recently had died and that she used to pay for his college bills. But, since she wasn't around anymore, he had to do it. That he needed all of his rent money to pay, if he can, just a little bit.

Levi nodded. "Didn't you get any life insurarance money off her death?" he asked crossing his leg.

"Yeah, I did," he said, his voice trailing off. "I used it to pay for all of the funeral stuff."

Levi leaned back. "I don't know what I can do for you then. Unless you wanna arrange payments. Pay me here and there. Bit by bit." he stated.

Eren was starting to get nervous. "Actually, I was thinking I could give you something in exchange for the rent." he said lowering his voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you suppose going about doing that?" his grey eyes glaring at the green ones.

Eren got out of his chair and walked closer to him. He knelt on the ground. He watched as Levi uncrossed his leg, giving Eren access to shift his gaze down to his crotch. He bit his lip as his green eyes looked back into that harsh glare.

"You think you can do something so whorish as to sell your body to me?" he said coldly bring the cigarette towards his lips. "And for free rent, too?" he insulted as smoke escaped his lips.

Eren's self esteem lowered at those words. He knew what he was doing was stupid, but he didn't know what else to do. He sighed. "Please," he begged. "I have no other option."

Levi scoffed. "What makes you think I would want someone like you?"

Eren didn't know how to defend himself. "Don't you spy on me?" the words spilled out of his mouth. "It means you've been wanting me for a long time, right?"

He lifted the younger man's chin with his foot. He raised an eyebrow. "You have proof?" he asked threateningly.

His lips curled, "Fine," he said, lowering his voice. "How about we go to your room and find out?" he suggested seducingly.

The older man dropped his foot on the ground. "Fine," he said getting out of his chair. He turned around to head towards his bedroom. "Let's go find out."

Eren was relieved for a bit as he followed the older man into his bedroom. He closed the door gently behind him. He searched desperately with his eyes for that damned telescope, hoping he hadn't been wrong. Until his eyes settled onto that telescope that laid gently next to the window pane.

He felt hands creep along his waist and up his torso. "I guess you caught me." a harsh voice whispered.

In a fast, swift, motion he was turned and pushed on the bed. "You wanna fuck for free rent," he began. He crawled on top of Eren, "Then we're going to do it." he threatened.

Eren watched as Levi started unbuttoning his own shirt. With a messy kiss, that tasted of coffee and cigarettes, his eyes fell shut allowing himself to feel the pressure of their lips together. It was hard to resist a kiss that was so gentle, yet, rough. His fingers clung to the edge of Levi's unbuttoned shirt.

Pleasure soon came over him as a hand gently touched him. In the back of his mind, he only felt self-hatred and disgust. He knew this wasn't right, but what, exactly, wasn't right? He knew he wasn't an angel, nobody is, and this will only be another mistake to add onto his list.

He gasped as Levi left butterfly kisses alongside his neck. He felt the cool air hit his lower region. He kept telling himself, as Levi made his way down, that it would all be over soon. He just hoped to God that he wouldn't go back on his word.

Soft moans escaped his lips. That teasing tongue of his was like torture, but not in the bad sense. He didn't know how to explain it.

Incoherent words formed as he begged for more. He gripped onto the sheets as felt himself getting close. He was denied his release as he felt another a kiss on side of his waist. He wanted more, but he didn't know why.

He was scared as he was turned over. He knew what was to come and his fear was only becoming more real. He gripped tighter on the sheets as he felt Levi push himself in. His pants grew more.

He felt the thrusts getting deeper. Tears formed by themselves at the corners of his eyes. Uncontrollable moans escape through his slightly parted lips.

He threw his head back. Levi started going faster and Eren couldn't help himself to lose himself. Caught into this pleasure. Nails dug into the sheets and at the sides of his hips.

He gave out one last cry as he felt himself release. A couple of more thrusts and it was soon over. They parted their ways onto the bed. Both left desperately to regain their breath.

* * *

Eren fluttered his eyes open, it had been two hours later. He must have fallen asleep after what had happened. Thinking about he felt dirty and disgusting at what he did. And all so he wouldn't have to pay rent.

"Hey, brat." Levi said groggily. He puffed at the cigarette he had in his hand.

Eren turned to face the older man. "Yeah?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I let you sleep here for two hours," he said pushing his cigarette into the ashtray. "It's time for you to leave now."

Eren sighed and nodded. He sat himself up and pulled his shirt over himself. "So, are you keeping your word?" he asked nervously.

Levi sighed and thought for a bit. "I'll keep my word," he said puffing out smoke. "You can forget about rent for this month."

Eren turned around worriedly. "What about next month?"

He smirked evilly. "If you let me fuck you again, next month, you won't have to worry about either." he said looking at his cigarette as if it were interesting.

Eren nodded and turned back. He stood himself up, "Basically every month until I find a way to pay rent." he stated.

"Mhm," Levi agreed glaring at the half-dressed younger man.

Eren went to find his pants and got himself dressed quickly. Without another word, he left Levi's apartment. He walked down the steps and breathed in the cold air. Now that he was outside, he felt himself relax a bit.

He stood in the middle of both apartment buildings as he checked his phone for the time. It was about midnight now. A sour feeling surfaced itself inside.

After a quick walk, he walked up his own stairs and headed inside his apartment. It was dark and quiet. He slammed the door feeling angry at himself. Tears never even made it out of his eyes, but he could feel that damned lump in the back of his throat.

He sighed as he flicked on the light. Not even bothering to undress himself, he laid himself onto his bed. Curling up in a fetal position, he just laid there.

* * *

Levi relaxed as that brat had finally left his apartment. That wasn't at all what he was expecting. He thought the brat would have begged him to stop, feeling regretful or something, but no. It wasn't like the others.

A smirk came over his face remembering the earlier event. It was quite surprising that kid endured all of it for free rent. Somehow he found himself being in this spot too many times before.

Each person different, but all with a similar problem. All of the ones he found attractive. Something made him question how long will it last this time.

He spun his cigarette around his fingers. "One, two, maybe, three months." he thought aloud.

"Three months for what?" a familiar figure said standing in the doorway. He made his way closer inside the bedroom.

"So," Levi said putting his cigarette in his ashtray. "You finally decided to come back home, Erwin." he said ignoring the earlier question. He took in a drag.

"I told you I'd be working late." he said sleepily.

Smoke escape through Levi's lips. "Working late means you come home at about 8 or 9." he put out his cigarette and crossed his arms. "Not at 12 fucking 30 in the morning." he argued sternly.

Erwin pursed his lips. "What are you doing still awake?" he asked.

Levi grunted. "Having a smoke."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Levi," he began. "I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

Levi took in a harsh sigh not answering his husband.

"Levi," he sighed. "Fine, I'll just go spend the night at a hotel." he said sounding defeated.

He watched Erwin walked out of the bedroom. "Why don't you just live there with your fuck buddies?" he called out.

The door slammed and he let out a sigh. Lighting another cigarette, he took in a drag. He leaned his head back on the headboard. Smoke escaped his lips.

More and more thoughts of Eren flooded his mind. He could sense that there was something different about this one, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He was curious of him and was eager to find out.

* * *

**A.N: I know I usually don't post 2 chapters at once, but since I won't be here next Friday. I thought 'why not?' So, here's a double dose of Ereri for you. (: **


	3. May

_Chapter 3: May_

_'And your tears don't mean a thing,'_

* * *

A couple of months had passed since Eren first 'paid' for his rent. Two draining months where he had to commit that awful act. Again and again, letting the older man have his way with him. He wasn't complaining though. If it got the rent paid, then so be it.

He pulled the two packed bags onto his bed. This month was different, however; he had went to visit his dearest friend, who was almost like a sister to him, Mikasa. He really needed to see her and it was a good three day trip that made him feel a lot better. He was so glad that she had convinced him to go.

Since he decided to go, he had told Levi to meet on the 15th instead of the first-like usual. But, now that he was back, he hadn't even gotten a chance to see the man. It wasn't like he wanted to him anyways. It was weird the last time they had seen each other, he had gotten some strange feeling. He couldn't quite describe it. If it was good or bad, he didn't want to know.

He unzipped the bag, ready to unpack all the three days worth of clothing he had taken with him. He stuffed everything into his closet, messily. He didn't really care of how he was doing things. His mind was way too preoccupied with other matters.

As he was concentrating on the unpacking, he heard a series of knocks. He growled feeling frustrated. He didn't really want to be disturbed, but when he heard another knock, he really had no other choice than to answer it.

He walked towards the door only to hear another knock. "I'm coming." he said angrily to the impatient person behind his door.

"Wha-?" he almost said angrily as he stood there wide-eyed. Speaking of which, it was Levi. Standing in front of him leaning on the doorway with his hands crossed in front of him. Eren wasn't expecting him at all. "L-Levi?" he asked a bit surprised.

He sensed that Eren was indeed surprised to see him. He didn't mind it, but he acknowledged it anyway, "Surprised to see me?"

He blinked realizing that Levi had said something. "What are you doing here?" he asked remembering that today wasn't the 15th and weren't at all supposed to see each other.

"I came to collect the rent." he bluntly said having his eyes linger over the younger man's body. His grey eyes never came back up as he said, "Can I come in?"

Eren nodded hesitantly. He backed up letting the older man enter his apartment. He closed the door gently as Levi walked into the hallway. He could sense that their was a hidden motive, somewhere.

The look on Levi's face screamed that he was unimpressed by the way he had decorated things. He turned his attention back to the boy, "Eren?" he asked sternly.

"Yes," he replied alert and ready to listen.

This intrigued the older man as he walked closer to him. "We need to talk." he said dropping his voice to a, lower than usual, tone.

He gulped nervously wondering why he wanted to talk with him. And what for? "Abo-" he almost asked before Levi had spoken up again.

"Sit." he commanded hinting towards the couch.

He nodded and did as he was told. He waited patiently for the man to talk again as he saw him walk closer. A scared feeling washed over him, not knowing where this was headed.

An evil glint caught into Levi's eyes as he hovered over the younger man. He knelt on the couch having both of his knees on both sides of the younger man. He placed himself on top of the boy's lap. "It's about the rent." he answered the unsaid question. His eyes gazing down Eren's body having a different intention other than wanting to talk about rent. He wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

"What," Eren whispered having his voice caught into his throat. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "What do you mean?" he fully asked this time.

His grey eyes shot up and locked into the sparkling green ones before him. "Since we had to reschedule our," he paused circling his finger on the nape of Eren's neck. "_Meeting." _he purred out. "I'm gonna have to charge you a late fee." As the words flowed out of his mouth, his eyes sparkled with a hidden meaning behind his words.

"A late fee?" he asked a bit anxious.

He nodded wanting the younger man to guess for himself what the late fee would be. He watched the green eyes before him get clouded by something he couldn't describe. It was interesting to watch. He shifted himself closer causing friction between the two.

Eren bit his lip, "What's the fee?" he asked willing to do anything.

He felt hands grip the back of his shirt. He watched Levi lean in closer, their lips only inches apart. But, that's not what Levi was aiming for.

He went straight for the boy's ear with hushed breath he nipped at it gently. He felt the body underneath him shudder. He was pleased with the reaction as he licked the shell of his ear.

A deep laugh followed, he really couldn't help it. He loved how Eren was wrapped around his fingers at this moment. It was sadistic of him, he knew, but he couldn't help to love the feeling. It was something he had always gotten with the boy. He couldn't help himself, Eren was going to become his tonight.

Levi ran his hand down the boy's thigh making him shiver from the touch. "Eren," he whispered in between them.

"Yes," he whispered back in between breaths.

He brushed his lips over Eren's bottom lip. "There's something I want you to do." he breathed out. He leaned back glaring at the younger man. "It'll be your late fee."

Eren nodded as he watched the older man get off his lap and sit back right next to him. Crossing a leg over. Eren looked at him a bit confused-like, but he didn't question it. He only waited for what Levi wanted him to do.

"Stand." he commanded.

He did as he was told. Standing in front of the older man who was sitting comfortably on the couch. Waiting for more information on what he was supposed to do.

"Good," he whispered. "Now strip." his next words were.

Eren tensed up. Levi wanted him to strip? His stomach churned at the thought of himself removing his clothes, sexually, in front of the man. It had to be a joke, right? He couldn't possibly do something like that.

"Did you say strip?" he asked as if he didn't hear him right.

Levi nodded, "You're lucky it's not something worse." he admitted as he had another idea for the younger man.

Eren hesitated a bit. "Okay." he finally said as he was about to do what he was told.

Eren grabbed the back of his shirt pulling it over his head. Messing up his hair in the process. He walked closer making Levi uncross his leg. He was close enough to the older man to stand in between his legs.

He looked down eyeing those grey ones as he unbuttoned his pants. Sliding the jeans a bit lower to expose some of the skin underneath. Levi's hand slid upwards on the boy's leg making him bite his lip. Another hand reached up and gripped on the edge of Eren's pants pulling them down more.

Levi had successfully lowered the younger man's pants, along with his boxers, down to his knees. Eren had kicked off the rest of his pants and boxers. Standing in front of the man that looked at him with lustful eyes. A blush came over his face.

Eren tried to will away the blush, to a success. He slid a finger from Levi's jaw towards his chin lifting it upwards. "Enjoying this?" he asked with his green eyes sparkling.

Levi stood up wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. He pulled him close to his body and started kissing Eren's neck. Making him moan slightly, "It seems like you're enjoying this more than me, stupid brat." he said against the skin.

"Why don't you show me something that I could enjoy even more?" Eren teased.

He sighed as his hands slid down towards Eren's ass. Giving it a squeeze and biting the skin of his neck. "I bet you're just waiting for me to fuck your brains out." he whispered with a low voice.

Eren couldn't take all of this teasing anymore. He wanted Levi and now. Why? He wouldn't know, all he knew was he needed it. He gently thrust his crotch into the older mans causing another friction for the two. It didn't do any good as Levi kept still.

His hands went towards Levi's shirt as he tried to unbutton them frantically. "You're desperate, aren't you?" Levi whispered with a slight chuckle. He grabbed onto Eren's hand before it went inside his pants. "Beg for me and I'll do it."

Eren groaned not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the man. But, he had no choice, so he complied with Levi's order. "F-Fuck me," he whispered. "Please, Levi." he whined leaning his head onto the older man's shoulder.

A deep chuckle escaped through his lips. "Shall we continue this in your bedroom then?" he suggested in the same low tone of voice.

Eren nodded as he lead both of them, backwards, towards his room. The very room where Levi had spent his nights spying on the younger man. He kicked the door to a close. Ready to ravish the younger man who desperately wanted him. It was something that he had always fantasized, but never had a chance to until now.


	4. June

_Chapter 4: June_

_'Is this what you wanted?'_

* * *

It was late into the afternoon, Eren sat at the brown table he usually was at about this time. A warm cup of coffee was set, conveniently, next to him. He took a deep breath looking at the bills in his hands. The ones that he had paid off already. Relief washed over him, happy that he could finally pay these off. Even though he was supposed to be studying. He had to get this situated first.

The stacks of bills, that laid there previously, were now lessened. He had felt a lot happier these last few months. Since not actually paying for his rent made him save up a lot more money. Enough that he could be able to pay off what he owed. Letting his stress reduce stupendously. He even had tried applying for some jobs again. Mostly retail though.

As he took a few sips of coffee, he heard his phone ring. Playing it's usual ringtone he had for unknown numbers. Usually he wouldn't blink an eye for numbers like that, letting them go straight to voicemail. But, this was something entirely different. He absolutely had to answer.

Setting down his coffee, he took his phone in his hand. Accepting the call, he held it up to his ear. "Hello," he greeted getting out of his chair to stand.

He listened intently to the man on the other line. Waiting for the news that would either make him or break him. It was quite awhile until he finally received the news. A big smile flashed across his face, "T-Thank you so much, sir." he said a bit too excitedly. He nodded a couple of more times and then, finally, hung up. He felt happiness fill inside him. Making him want to call someone and tell them the great news.

He quickly dialed Armin's number heading into his bedroom. He waited impatiently while listening to the dial tone. He sighed as he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Finally, he had answered.

"Hi, Eren." he greeted knowing already who it was.

He sat at the edge of his bed with a grin on his face, "Hey, guess what?" he asked a bit calmer than he was before.

"What?" he asked, playing along with the guessing game.

"Remember that job I applied for? You know that one place, at the mall?" he asked knowing that hint was a dead giveaway.

He giggled, "And?"

He slammed himself on his bed. "I got it, I got the job!" he said excitedly. A bright smile came over his face.

"Eren!" he almost shouted in excitement. "That's great!"

His smile toned down a bit. "I know," he paused a bit. His eyes losing focus, "Which means I can stop," he didn't dare to finish that sentence. How could he, almost, let that slip out.

Armin hadn't known about him and Levi or about the things that he had been doing for his 'free' apartment. He didn't even think about telling him, either. He didn't want his best friend getting a bad idea about him. Plus if Armin knew, then he'd tell Mikasa. And, knowing Mikasa, she wouldn't take such a thing lightly. He panicked silently in his head.

"Stop what?" he asked, confused.

He shook his head snapping out of the thought. "Nothing." he said a bit too quickly. He tried calming himself, with success. "I mean, I can stop worrying so much."

"I'm glad," he said. Eren could hear the smile in his tone. A quick sigh soon followed after, "I have to get back to studying. You should, too."

"Yeah," he said rubbing his eyes that burned from the sleepiness he felt. "I'm going to have to study sooner or later, too." he replied with a sigh. He heard Armin giggling on the other side, perhaps from having his boyfriend over there. "So, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." he said trying to make his tone a bit serious, but whoever was there didn't make that possible for him.

He smiled while hanging up the phone. It was nice to know that Armin had someone that could make him laugh like that. While he, himself, didn't have anyone. Unless you counted Levi, but he didn't really. It just felt like business to him.

He turned his head looking out the window. He took a deep breath while letting his phone slide out of his hand, onto the bed. Through the window he could see two figures, vaguely, that looked like they were fighting. He wondered who Levi could be fighting with. After all, it was his bedroom across from his own.

Speaking of which, how was he going to tell him about the news? Why should it matter, though, it's not like he's breaking up with the man. It was strictly business, what they were doing, nothing more. It shouldn't matter what he says. But, if he wanted to be professional, then he should at least tell him that he wanted to stop these little _meetings._

A yawn escaped his lips, rubbing his eyes more. His eyelids felt heavy and burned from the drowsiness that he felt. It was taking its toll on him, but he didn't have time to sleep. He needed something to keep him awake. He sat himself up on the bed grabbing a couple of textbooks, one by one, and lined them in front of him. This should wake him up.

Twenty minutes passed, filled with studying-non stop. Writing down all of the practice problems that could help him out later on. He was getting ready for the exams, that weren't until three months from now, but it didn't hurt to have an early study session. As the questions got harder, his patience got lower. A knock on the door shook him out of his trance.

He got off his bed. Dragging all of the blankets down with him making all of his supplies fall to the ground. He cursed underneath his breath realizing the mess that he had made. Knowing he was going to be the one to clean it up. Which he dreaded doing. Another series of knocks made him walk faster towards the door. He knew, fully well, whose impatient knocks those were.

He opened the door, "Levi," he greeted a bit annoyed, but not enough that you could easily tell.

"Stupid brat," he replied, having his cigarette at the corner of his mouth. Standing there with his infamous pose, his arms crossed over his chest. Leaning on the doorway. "Friday, come over to my place at eight." he said in a demanding tone of voice.

Eren nodded, daring himself not to say anything.

"Don't be late, stupid brat." he said with that usual glare. He turned on his heel walking down the steps.

Eren stood there dumbfounded. His heart racing for, God knows, what reason. He gently closed the door in front of him. Feeling a bit of anger fueling inside. He didn't like how he was so easily intimidated by that man. It wasn't like Levi was scary or anything, more overpowering than anything else.

Despite him not liking to be overpowered by the man, he kind of liked that about him. How Levi was always dominating him. The pleasure he'd get from it. It was kind of sad, in a way, that he wouldn't feel that same pleasure anymore. Since Eren was so determined to end all of this. It would end on Friday, he was sure of it.

No more will he live in an apartment where he had to commit an act, that made him feel horrible, to pay for this place. He would regain his confidence and everything will go back to the way it was. He would shove these memories to the farthest corner of his mind. Leaving it all, behind, in his past. He was ready to end all of it.

Somehow, in the midst of these thoughts, he had ended up in his bedroom. He took one look at the mess and felt irritated. Maybe it was good for him to take a break from studying. He had three months to study anyways. It wouldn't hurt to skip a day. Plus he didn't even want to think about picking all of his supplies up. He didn't have enough energy to do that anyway.

He walked into the living room plopping himself onto the couch. Turning the television on to let himself relax. He flipped it on to a channel that was playing late night cartoons. It didn't matter to him anyway, it wasn't like he would actually pay attention to it. He was too sleepy to, but it did make great background noise.

He got himself comfortable laying on the couch. Letting his head rest on the arm of the couch, while his feet were on the other side. He sighed as a thought surfaced its way into his mind. It hadn't been not too long ago, perhaps a month, that Eren and Levi had been on this very couch.

Having the man sit on his lap, seducing him to an idiotic mess. Making him beg for something he didn't really want to do. He wasn't quite sure why he did that. Something in him just sparked. It was something he couldn't grasp, yet. He wouldn't know. Even if you told him the answer, he still wouldn't know why he was always brought to his knees by Levi. He bit his lip.

He undid his pants. His hands lowered themselves downwards letting his mind be taken over by Levi. The many things he had seen from the man. The hard thrusts he would receive from him. His hot breath against his skin. The way their bodies fell into a perfect sync every time they did it. He still couldn't grasp this mesmerizing feeling he got from that perfect man. It had to be his eyes. Those cold, glaring eyes that made him, all that, mysterious.

His eyes shot up, stopping his movements. He was suddenly caught off guard from the T.V shutting off. Along with the lights that he had on. A power outage. He sighed, in disappointment, as he removed the grasp on his cock. Pleasure soon turned to rage as he realized the last time he had paid his electricity bill.

He laid there in the dark not knowing what to do. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." he whispered, angrily, to himself. He rubbed his eyes, for the umpteenth time, adding a loud yawn to it. He turned to his side letting sleep consume him. Today had been tiring. His energy had finally ran out.


	5. Friday

Chapter 6: Friday

_'Did I make your dreams come true?'_

* * *

It was Friday around seven O' clock, Eren had came back from work. It was gloomy inside his dark apartment. A couple of more weeks and he would finally get paid, so that he could pay his electricity bill. Or, at least, make payments.

He hung his jacket on the dining chair realizing what today was. He sighed as he headed into his bedroom to open the closet. He replaced his current outfit for one that was easily removable. He had thought of the perfect plan. Somewhat. He would give what Levi wants for the last time, and then, tell him the good news that he won't have to exchange sex for rent.

It was perfect and fool proof. He looked himself over in the mirror. Thoughts and debates, on what he was going to say, raged through his mind. He looked himself in the eye and hated what he saw. What he saw wasn't him, but someone else who was debating what to say a man he was sleeping with for a free apartment. Disappointment filled throughout his body. He couldn't stand seeing himself any longer. He ran out of his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Insecurity built inside him as thoughts of him embarrassing himself came into mind. Screwing up and sounding like a stupid kid was something he didn't want. Even though he could admit that was what he was, but he would never allow anyone to think of him as such. Not even Levi. Especially Levi. The man had already labeled him as a 'stupid brat.' He didn't want to give him any reason behind it.

He shook his head, he could do this. It would be simple enough really. He walked out his door taking a key and locking it up. Puffing out some air. He was getting nervous, but he knew how to calm himself down.

Before walking down the stairs, he slid out his phone. He looked at the time, it was seven fifty. Right on time.

He walked down the stairs nearing the stairs that lead upwards, towards Levi's place. With every step he took upwards, his stomach churned worse and worse. He didn't know what was with him and always being on edge when he visited Levi. It was, perhaps, because he knew what he was about to get into. And, that alone, made him all the more nervous.

As he reached the last step, he forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do any good to get nervous now. He knocked on the door gently waiting patiently for the man to answer. He could feel his heart race in anticipation. In his mind words, repeating to himself to calm down. Finally, the door had opened.

Levi looked Eren up and down for a few minutes, "Come in," he said turning on his heel.

He took one last breath and followed him in, closing the door behind them. For some reason, the air around them felt colder than the last time he had been here. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but something did feel a bit odd.

He followed Levi into the infamous bedroom where they had started this whole ordeal. Watching as the man sat at the edge of the bed. With a single finger, he beckoned Eren closer to him. Like a string he was lured in by Levi.

As he was close enough towards him, the man's hands crept up his sides. He bit his lip feeling that teasing touch. He felt a small kiss on his stomach making his breath hitch. Suddenly, he felt Levi lean back onto the bed. Placing him on top of the man. He looked down into those grey eyes and immediately felt something inside him snap.

Perhaps, it was his inner self control as he found himself locking lips with man. He leaned in deeper into the kiss. Their tongues swirled together as his fingers unbuttoning the man's shirt exposing the muscular body that was underneath. Once all of the buttons were undone, he ran his fingers done the chest that he had now exposed. He pulled his lips away gently whispering, "Levi,"

In a swift movement, Eren was pulled over onto his back. Having Levi hover over him with those glaring eyes turning into passion filled ones. Eren lifted his shirt up pulling it over him making the man lean down for another kiss. The kind of kiss that made his toes curl. The pressure of their lips together somehow slowed the world around them. Making everything seem so small.

Those lips suddenly left his as the trailed themselves down his neck. He turned his head to give Levi more access for his neck. It wasn't long until those lips trailed down his chest until they hit the edge of his jeans. Giving his stomach a slight lick making him moan slightly.

Levi sat up on his knees as he removed Eren's jeans, along with boxers, and throwing them on the ground. He leaned back down giving a small kiss on Eren's leg before wrapping his mouth the boy's, already hard, cock.

After a couple of seconds, Eren let a drawn out moan escape his lips. Eyes fluttered to shut as he felt the unbearable pleasure that he was receiving from the man. He threw his head back a bit drowning in the sweet sensation. His breath started to hitch allowing his hands to comb through the soft black hair.

His mind went a bit fuzzy as he was nearing his climax. He bit his lip so that he wouldn't be too loud. More moans escaped his slightly parted breathing uncontrollable.

His eyes jolted open as he heard the front door open. He was starting to get a bad feeling from this, but Levi kept on sucking and licking around his length. Making it hard for him to actually hear, or see, who had came into Levi's apartment. He could hear footsteps nearing the bedroom.

He gripped tighter onto his scalp as he released. He moaned out Levi's name loudly. He heard the footsteps walk away, almost angrily. Levi propped his head up. With his thumb, he wiped the white stuff, that was left on his lips, and licked it. Eren jumped as he heard the front door slam.

"L-Levi," he began. He looked down, "I don't want to do this anymore."

Levi glared at him, "What do you mean? It was just probably the wind."

"Don't lie to me, I heard the front door slam." he said in an angered tone. He lifted himself up in a sitting position. Trying to get away from that man.

"It was my husband." he confessed. Combing his hair backwards in a nonchalant manner.

His eyes widened at the thought of him sleeping with a married man. All of the self hatred he had before came crashing in. "Y-You're married?"

He nodded crossing his arms in front of his chest, "It was more forced than anything else." he began to explain; "I used to date him and he quickly fell in love with me, but I didn't return any of the feelings." he furrowed his eyebrows at the memory. The terrible memory, "One day he took me to Vegas and while I was drunk we got married at some crappy run down place."

"I have something to tell you." he said. This would be the moment to end it all. It really couldn't continue like this anymore. Not like this. He took in a deep breath, but before he said anything. Levi had spoken up.

"Me too."

Levi leaned in closely, lifting up Eren's chin with a finger. Their lips were only inches apart. Those stern, glaring eyes stared into, his, green eyes. He bit his lip letting it go quickly as the man's lips pressed against his. His eyes fluttered shut feeling this new lovely sensation. Even though it felt like an eternity, the moment didn't seem to last long.

Levi leaned back and smirked. Something Eren hadn't seen before. "Eren," he said. Those grey eyes sparkled, but his demeanor stayed calm. Those eyes making him feel so naked and exposed.

Those same eyes looked down and smiled more. "I've fallen in love with you."


	6. Monday

Chapter 6: Monday

_ 'You're sitting in a corner, wondering what you got into'_

* * *

Eren was sprawled across on his bed. A tissue box laid gently atop of his legs. Some of the tissues surrounded him. His eyes a bit strained and red. He sniffled as he had realized he had been in bed for the last two days. He sighed turning onto his side and closing his eyes. A couple of tears flowed down. The pain in his chest was still there. Even after two days.

He gripped tightly onto the sheets recalling why he had this kind of pain. He sighed and searched for the damn tissue box. As he was trying to find it, he threw his leg over. Knocking it down onto the ground. He groaned. He rubbed at his eyes that burned from the tears.

He didn't blame Levi for making him feel this way. He blamed that day, that conversation. It had started all on Friday. As he thought back at the events, he felt the tears stop in their tracks. He reopened his eyes staring out the window that was next to his bed. It was bright and sunny outside. It didn't bother him, though.

He remembered everything: The love confession, the insults they had exchanged to one another, everything. It had seemed as if everything had happened so fast. Faster than one would think. He didn't expect something like that. Even then, he still didn't get a chance to tell him about his new job. Well, at least they won't be seeing each other anymore.

He closed his eyes gently. Letting that simple conversation fill his head once again. Guilt built up inside him.

"_I've fallen in love with you." he had said with an unfamiliar tone in his voice. _

_Eren, himself, didn't know how to react to such a confession like this. He was only supposed to break things off between the two of them. Not this. _

_He took this particular chance to finally admit what he had been wanting to say. "We can't do this anymore." _

"_What do you mean?" he had asked once again. A saddened feeling lingered behind the words._

"_I mean," he started out. Trying to think of the right words he could use. He didn't know why he was trying to let him down gently. The man had seemed more than capable of being let down. "We don't need to be doing this anymore, I got a-" he was about to continue before he was interrupted._

_Levi's eyebrows furrowed angrily. A cold glare came back in his eyes, "You don't need me anymore?" he asked angrily. _

"_That's not what I meant." he said honestly. He felt a lump in the back of his throat._

_He turned his head away. Not even wanting to look at Eren, he semi-whispered, "Shitty brat." He sighed angrily. "I should've known you were just another stupid whore." he insulted. Still not even acknowledging that Eren was there._

_At that moment, he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. If not, further. "I'm not," he tried yelling, but the words got stuck in his throat. He looked down feeling that lump stuck in his throat. "I'm not a shitty brat or your stupid brat." he argued._

_He turned his head back looking at him. By the way he looked, you could tell he had noticed Eren's anger. His eyes looked directly into his, "Oh, then how does 'shitty whore' sound, better?" he replied sarcastically. _

"_You're the one fucking someone who's younger than you behind his husband's back!" he shouted._

_His face looked calm, despite Eren's arguing. "He's not considered a husband to me at all, I don't love him." he calmly stated._

_Eren quickly got off Levi's bed. "You're so full of shit." he whispered angrily. Holding back the tears he didn't want to shed, but they did anyway. He grabbed his clothing, that was thrown onto the floor, and quickly dressed himself. All the while muttering, "You say you've fallen for me, but call me a shitty whore. You're really something else, Levi." _

_He turned around to see Levi just staring at him. Not even bothering to say anything to him. Eren had gotten fed up and decided to leave. Never, ever to return again._

Eren turned on his other side shedding a couple of tears from that memory. It really wasn't supposed to be like this. It was only going to be professional. No ties. Even if they did have ties, he was supposed to sever them. He wasn't quite sure if he did that, though.

Perhaps he only made Levi want him more. It wouldn't be weird to expect the man to try and win him back. He was very well prepared for that, if it were to come to that.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the clock. Twenty minutes passed five. Today, he hadn't had any lectures of classes to go to. Considering that it was a holiday. He groaned as he realized he still had work.

He could always call in sick and go in tomorrow. He turned back around contemplating whether or not he should call now. He sighed as he picked up the phone.

* * *

Levi had been sitting at the grey table. With a leg crossed over the other and a cigarette firmly resting in between two of his fingers. He had been mostly alone through the weekend. Not dawning on him that Erwin wasn't around. Not like he cared for the most part.

Maybe it had been so because he was caught 'cheating.' If it weren't for the note, he wouldn't have been aware that Erwin had left. He took it into his hands to reread it. It had been a small sticky note. In a well written cursive type writing, it wrote '_I know.' _

He threw it back down onto the surface of the table. Taking the cigarette up to his lips. Puffing in the harsh chemicals. The smoke escaping through his lungs and out his mouth. He laughed sarcastically at himself. It had been pretty amusing for him to get caught 'cheating,' if one would even call it such a thing.

It would also explain that loud bang he and Eren had heard that night. Also explaining why Eren had stopped them from continuing onward. Which reminded him, how was he supposed to fix things between them?

He had practically sent him on his way with tears in his eyes. Anger and sadness was all he could he behind those green eyes of Eren's. Although he wouldn't ever tell a soul this, it had completely broken his heart to see him that way.

It hadn't been a lie when he had told confessed to him. So, knowing that he was the cause of Eren's tears really unsettled him. It made him want to fix everything, but he couldn't. Not just yet.

He had to get rid of Erwin first. He sighed putting out the cigarette in the brown ashtray.

If he wanted Eren to become his, he had first better get rid of anything that was his "husbands." With that being said, he headed into the kitchen. Grabbing three large garbage bags. He carried them towards his bedroom. Opening up the closet that was filled with both of their clothing.

One half was his and the other's Erwins. They both had a similar style in clothing, but it was distinct in a way. Mostly because he was much smaller than Erwin. Much shorter, too. His eyes scanned over to Erwin's side. Determining if he had enough garbage bags to put them in. He shrugged. He grabbed as many as he could of the nice folded shirts. Putting them into the garbage bag. He kept doing this until he had filled two of them.

As he was about to work on filling the last one, he had noticed something on the ground. It was a small golden thing that shimmered in his eye. He picked it up to further examine it. His eyes widening a bit as he noticed what it had been. A small golden ring. Which was supposedly his wedding ring, he never once wore. An engraving that read, '_I love you.' _Something that Erwin had thought of and spent quite a lot of money on. Something that Levi that was a waste of time and money.

He dropped it into the garbage bag and continued to fill more of the clothing inside. Once all of the clothes were gone and out of his closet. He pulled the red ties to a close and picked up all three of them. Making his way into the living room and putting them into a small little corner.

He decided to pack more of his soon to be ex's things. Which took up the whole entire day. Well, with the constant cleaning that he had to do also. It was about nine minutes after ten when he was able to sit down on his couch. Tired from the constant moving of Erwin's stuff and the cleaning.

The cleaning was more helpful though because he had gotten his mind off of some of things. Like about the argument between him and Eren. He was feeling more guilty than he should have been. Not because of the words he had called the brat. It was because he said that to someone he loved dearly. Even if they had only known each other for four months without even talking properly to one another.

He felt his eyes getting heavy. He got up and headed into his bedroom. Unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his pants, he got into bed. Snuggling underneath the blankets and letting his eyes rest easy. His mind wandered off towards Eren and all of the times that they had together. Drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A.N: This might be a little bit late and I'm sorry for that. ^-^ I had a doctors appointment and ugh. Well, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
